Falling For Another Hybrid
by iMiNLoVeWiFUbUtTheViBeiSwRoNG
Summary: Renesmee Cullen.She's the only one of her kind,the only one living that is.What happens when she meets another hybrid?And what will the Cullens do?What will Jacob do when she falls in love with this other hybrid?After BD.RPOV,JPOV.Pre-teen years-teens!


**Full Sum:Renesmee Cullen.She's the only one of her kind,the only one living that is.What happens when she meets another hybrid?And what will the Cullens do?What will Jacob do when she falls in love with this other hybrid?After BD.RPOV,JPOV.Pre-teen years-teens!**

RenesmeePOV

As I sat around the large table, that no one ate off of, the scent of burning candles and birthday cake caught the eye of my human side. The vampire side would, is, repulsed by the odor, but the human side is wafting it in...And the wolf side of me just wants to eat it, no wafting or anything!

As my eyes zeroed in on the red frosting and the big 'one-three' candles, I just wished my family could get the birthday song done once, just in english. So far, Alice has done French, Dutch, blah, blah...

I rolled my eyes and just blew out the candles. I heard fake suprised gasp's. Duh. Of course no one would ever dare to get mad at me! Especially on my thirteenth birthday! Many eyes looked at me. I shrugged. "Um, what? You guys had to take three freaking milleniums just to sing the birthday song!"

As always, I was the only one who actually ate the food that was before me;for some reason, no one at my house ever ate. Like, ever. Eh. Whatever.

As if on que, Jake walked through the door, with pretty much all of his russet-colored friends. Litterally. Quil and Claire, Embry, Jared and Kim, everyone.

"Hey Nessie!" Jacob and everyone gretted me. They smelled horrible. I shrugged it off, like always. "Hey guys!" I called out, with my Mother. It seems like only me and mommy like them;No one else says hi. Ever.

I ran up and gave Jake a huge hug; Even though I'm thirteen today I still love hugging my Jake. "Happy birthday Nessie!" Jacob yelled. It hurt my ears.

The party was fun; We did all the normal party stuff, and the normal Cullen stuff. Like, daddy yelling at Jake about 'she's still a child' and things like that when Jake got a little too carried away. Mom says that that's just how boys are. Really competitive. For some reason I think Daddy doesn't like Jake. And Jake doesn't like Daddy.

After most of the pack left, except for Jake of course, I sat on the couch and watched as mommy and daddy and aunt Alice and aunt Rose put all my new clothes and my other really expensive looking things away. It was alot more boring then I thought, being a teenager. I mean, everyone, even Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, look like they're teens. But shouldn't they be growing too? Am I the only one who's growing anymore?!

Maybe I flew off the handle a little bit there. It's just I've been wondering why everyone looks so young, and I look so young. Do the laws of phsyics apply to us anymore? And why, oh why, does no one eat in this house but me? Ugh it gets me so frustrated! It's like, my family is a bunch of freaks! But they're not. They're actually quite normal. Too normal. Perfect actually! Daddy would tell me stories of how mommy was clumsy and a klutz, and how he was constantly saving her, but I don't believe it. I mean, my mom is the most perfect person on the planet! How could she ever be clumsy? Exactly. And don't even get me started on daddy!

Jacob was talking again, which was not unusual; he seemed to love talking to me more then anyone, I think. "So, Ness," Jake began. I smiled at the thought that mom and dad hate my nickname, Nessie. Ness. Truth be told, I like Nessie better then my real name. Renesmee. That's too long and too hard for regular non-vampire non-wolf to pronounce. I think that mommy and daddy were surprised about my being, so they just combined Grandma Esme with Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie with Grandpa Carlisle. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. At least one part of my name stands alone.  
Cullen.

It was late. Ten o'clock, I think. Usually I'm in bed by nine, or sometimes, when I'm good, nine thirty. But, since I'm the birthday girl, I get to stay up.

Jake and Momma were conversing about something, and Daddy and Uncle Emmett were talking really low about mutts. I faded their voices in and out. Uncle Jasper was with Aunt Alice, and they were just leaning against the wall, in their own little world.

I heard some words from Mom and Jacob's conversation, something about 'she's too young' and 'imprinting' and other stuff. Nothing the adults talk about makes sense to me.

All of a sudden, I felt the room tense up. Auntie Alice stared off into space, instead of Uncle Jasper's eyes. She seems to do that alot, space out, and sorta lose the barrier seperating real life from fantasy.

Aunt Alice snapped out of it real quick. Daddy looked tense. "Alice, what did you see?" He asked, more like demanded. "Um..." Alice said, like a little kid accused of stealing from the cookie jar. "Alice! What. Did. You. See." Mom said, more calm.

"Um, confrence. Other room. Now." Auntie Alice croaked. Everyone got up. "Wait-what's the matter?" I asked the air. Auntie smiled real sweetly. "Nothing, sweetie. Us grown-up's need to talk for a second." I squinted my eyes, then rolled them. "Okay." I sighed.

Jake bit his lip. He looked almost scared, very vulnerable. Dad looked at him as if to say, 'What did you do?'. Jacob uttered a weak, small, fake chuckle, then got up.

They left, with no good-byes.

Alone and scared, I bit my lower lip. What could it be that cleared a once-active, happy room in less than thirty-seconds? What could it be that made Jacob so nervous? Obviously something was wrong.


End file.
